


Delirium : Ortus

by Viltis



Series: Delirium [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viltis/pseuds/Viltis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tétralogie Delirium : Tome I ] – Il y a des choses que l'on devrait oublier. Pourtant, l'Histoire du district Quatre ne s'écrit pas que dans l'écume des vagues mourant au pied des falaises. (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium : Ortus

**Author's Note:**

> Cette tétralogie est dédiée à Anonymette. 
> 
> Delirium retrace l'histoire d'Annie et Finnick, depuis la fondation du district Quatre jusqu'au lendemain de la Révolte. 
> 
> Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie et reviewée sur l'autre site. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. S'ils étaient à moi, Finnick n'aurait jamais eu ce destin !
> 
> Les personnages suivant sont issus de l'imaginaire de Sorcikator et WoR :
> 
> \- Eta Galloway (Survivre : Les 35e Jeux de la Faim)
> 
> \- Lateefah Golloway (Survivre : Les 35e Jeux de la Faim Rescapés : une redoutable Expiation Châtiés : Les Jeux du Capitole)
> 
> \- Lyall Seymour (Survivre : Les 35e Jeux de la Faim Rescapés : une redoutable Expiation)
> 
> \- Amber Dawn (Sacrifiés : la première Expiation Survivre : Les 35e Jeux de la Faim)
> 
> \- Président Marakath (Sacrifiés : la première Expiation)
> 
> Ceci est ma vision de l'histoire du Quatre. S'il vous prend l'envie de vous inspirer, merci de m'en informer par MP ! (je ne mords pas).

  ** ******

* * *

_En latin Delirium,ii signifie délire ou folie._

_Il compte de nombreuses variantes telles que : deliramentum,i qui est la folie dans son extravagance ou encore Deliratio,onis qui est l'action de sortir du sillon ou l'aliénation mentale._

_Ortũs : l'origine de quelque chose.  
_

* * *

* * *

_Palais présidentiel du Capitole, vingtième année du nouveau monde._

Dans un bureau discret du nouveau pôle administratif de Panem, le président Roman Knighton discute avec son conseiller, William Hope. Les deux hommes sont les pères d'une nation nouvelle, un monde bâti sur les cendres de l'humanité. Son nom désigne un symbole de vie : Panem. Le pain, tout ce que demande un peuple.

Ce qui n'était qu'un camp de réfugiés sur les ruines encore brûlante d'une nouvelle mégapole construite au cœur des Rocheuses est devenue une cité remarquable. Roman est fier de ce qu'il a accompli. Le rassemblement de divers peuple et l'enseignement d'un dialecte unique fondé sur l'anglais, la langue parlée par la majorité des survivants.

— Monsieur Hope, il faut lancer le plan d'investissement de la surface du continent, annonce le président en joignant ses mains dans son dos.

— Nous avons fait les études de terrains et de ressources nécessaires pour continuer de pouvoir faire vivre nos habitants.

— Désormais, Panem sera le nom d'une nation, notre ville deviendra le Capitole. Combien de districts sont nécessaires ?

— Treize, Monsieur. Voici la carte et le rapport du nouveau Conseil des districts, répond William en tendant au président les documents estampillés « confidentiel ».

Roman analyse les localisations, les numéros seront attribués en fonction de la distance avec le Capitole. L'affaire semble bien rodée, et il sait parfaitement qui mettre à la tête du service de recrutement et répartition de la population. Seul un maniaque du classement et un perfectionniste tel qu'Auguste Leondor peut remplir cette mission sans devenir fou.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Un homme à la moustache soignée et affublé d'une tenue de l'ancien temps en monochrome s'installe à son bureau. Sur son écran, des visages défilent, ce sont les volontaires pour le quatrième district qu'il peuple. Tous sont des gens de la mer, fort, musclés, mais il doit procéder à un tri. En effet, chacun des habitants ayant une capacité propre aux districts a postulé dans deux lieux différents.

Pourtant, quelque chose le dérange dans ce classement. Il fait défiler inlassablement les visages pour trouver la faille.

— Les yeux… Non le marron ça ne va pas, marmonne-t-il en s'emparant d'un stylet. La mer c'est le bleu et le vert, le marron n'a pas sa place !

Il passe nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux. Comment a-t-il pu faire une erreur aussi grotesque ? Un malheur terrible va lui arriver s'il ne rectifie pas ça, il en est certain ! Il commence à rejeter les demandes des candidats dont la pigmentation oculaire ne correspond pas. Son stylet tapote frénétiquement la tablette, il serre sa mâchoire puis s'apaise en jetant un œil à sa bibliothèque bien en ordre.

Il n'est pas fou, seulement un homme très organisé, au système de classement sans faille. C'est pour ça qu'on lui a confié l'établissement des populations. Il y a une case pour chaque chose, pour chaque être. Il a entre ses mains le pouvoir de décider qui sera un mouton et qui sera un berger. Il a le devoir d'établir un ordre, une hiérarchie, une domination du Capitole. C'est évident. Aucune nation ne peut subsister dans l'égalité parfaite entre les populations. Il y a toujours un meneur et un suiveur. Aussi loin que remonte l'histoire de l'humanité, un chef s'est toujours établi.

Un jour, ce sera lui.

Il a toujours été le premier. Le meilleur. Les professeurs le qualifiaient de « locomotive » lorsqu'il était encore un étudiant. Un homme suffisamment fort pour le faire avancer lui et les autres. Il sourit, la population du district Quatre est maintenant sélectionnée. Il a classé les futurs habitants par capacité, richesse et origine. Chaque chose à sa place, bien rangé. Bien en ordre.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Dans le bureau présidentiel, trois jours plus tard._

Roman admire encore et toujours son chef d'œuvre, le dos tourné à Auguste Léondor qui roule soigneusement les extrémités de sa moustache entre ses doigts. Le coupe-papier n'est pas aligné avec le sous-main. Ça l'agace, il se fait violence pour ne pas le bouger. Roman déteste que les éléments sur son bureau soient touchés.

Un homme entre, accompagné par un Pacificateur. Il a un pas lourd, le cheveu hirsute et la peau abimée par les années dans le sel et la moiteur d'un cargo. Ses yeux bleus, presque translucides, se posent sur les deux grands hommes de Panem.

— William est en retard, grommelle Auguste en fixant sa montre à gousset.

— Il a été retenu par une affaire urgente, répond le président avant de se tourner vers le vieux loup de mer. Monsieur Nelson Carlsen…

— Capitaine Carlsen, l'interrompt-il.

— Mea culpa, capitaine. Nous vous avons convoqué aujourd'hui dans un but bien précis. La mer vous manque-t-elle ? interroge Roman.

Nelson le dévisage, c'est pourtant une évidence. Un marin ne peut vivre sans le fracas des vagues contre la proue d'un navire. Depuis son long périple qui l'a amené jusqu'à Panem, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'il songe à cette étendue bleue dont l'homme ne percera jamais pleinement les secrets.

— Oui, souffle-t-il.

— L'ancien monde vous a décoré de nombreuse fois pour votre savoir-faire, il serait malvenu de notre part de se priver d'une telle science marine, poursuit le président en piquant une gourmandise dans une coupelle d'argent.

— Vais-je pouvoir finir mes jours en sentant les embruns sur mon visage ? demande le vieil homme, ému.

En vingt ans il avait perdu l'espoir de revoir un jour cette merveille de la nature à laquelle il a consacré sa vie. Il n'était le mari, ni le père, de personne. Son seul amour était la lame blanche et écumeuse des vagues tempétueuses et imprévisibles. Il se souvient encore de la dernière fois qu'il a pris la mer. Il s'était embarqué pour l'acheminement de marchandises dans les nouvelles colonies du Pôle Sud. Avec les variations climatiques et quelques aménagement spéciaux, l'espace était devenu viable et de nombreux États s'en étaient emparés.

Il n'a jamais revu son Angleterre natale. Celle-ci fut rasée dans un conflit nucléaire européen, mais il n'avait personne à pleurer. Il était seul. Seul avec l'océan, seul avec ses idées. Alors il s'est établi dans un port d'Amérique du Sud. Il n'a fallu que quelques années pour que la décimation de la population mondiale le pousse vers cette nouvelle nation : Panem.

— Capitaine ? M'écoutez-vous ? s'impatiente Auguste.

— Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

— Je vous disais que Panem allait changer. Nous ne sommes plus un camp de réfugiés. Nous devenons un nouveau pays, et pour cela nous établissons des colonies sur le territoire de l'Amérique Centrale et du Nord. Nous avons besoin d'une personne capable de gérer une population de travailleurs de la mer, explique le maniaque en vérifiant les plis de sa veste.

— Pour sûr, je commençais à me lasser du poisson d'eau douce et des substituts.

— Votre colonie aura pour nom district Quatre. Vous serez établis dans l'ancienne Californie, au pied de la Sierra Nevada. Comme vous le savez, avec le changement de courant nord Atlantique et les variations climatiques qui entrainent des tempêtes à répétition sur les côtes Est, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de pêcher dans l'Atlantique, continue Auguste en feuilletant les dossiers d'établissement des districts.

— Le Pacifique est devenu tout aussi riche en poissons, assure le capitaine.

— Oui, et le climat est favorable pour une pêche dans de bonnes conditions à longueur d'année, vous n'aurez pas les risques de pertes liés aux mers hivernales démontées.

Nelson le sait, avec le froid, la mer retrouve son caractère dangereux et emporte les hommes. Une nation aussi fragile que Panem ne peut pas se permettre de perdre aussi bêtement des habitants. Le choix de la Californie est stratégique.

— Vous ne serez pas seul pour assumer votre rôle de maire. Une adjointe et un conseil de professionnels hautement qualifiés vous accompagneront, assure le président.

— En effet, votre adjointe est une biologiste marine en charge de veiller à la biodiversité et à ce que la pêche ne bascule pas dans une surexploitation des ressources qui entrainerai la délocalisation du district, ou sa perte, déclare Auguste en naviguant entre les fiches des personnes sélectionnées.

— Dans votre conseil vous aurez également des personnes ayant des connaissances dans la gestion administrative et maritime ainsi qu'un chef des Pacificateurs affiliés au district. Vous vous joindrez prochainement à la réunion d'établissement du district afin de valider les installations maritimes et de commencer votre formation de maire.

Le capitaine reste silencieux. Il y a une masse considérable d'informations à mémoriser. Il sera maire, il va diriger des hommes, diriger un district. Il sait que la tâche sera complexe mais le gouvernement semble avoir tout prévu pour l'accompagner.

Le président le congédie, il doit recevoir le futur maire du Cinq. La « Grande Œuvre », comme il se plait à l'appeler, est en marche.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Réunion d'établissement du district Quatre._

Les pieds tapent nerveusement sous la table, les ongles sont rongés, chacun s'observent. Ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur. Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Auguste Léondor, un architecte présente le projet d'urbanisation. Le district est établi dans la zone la plus abritée et dix quartiers sont créés.

— Pour des raisons économiques, il est inutile de construire sur toute la surface prévue, des maisons resteraient vides et nous n'avons pas de fonds à perdre là-dedans. Des terrains seront laissés à la vente pour les générations futures. Les travaux débuteront dans un an, lorsque le district Deux sera prêt à exporter la pierre de ses carrières.

— J'ajoute également que les dix quartiers sont de niveaux de richesse différents afin de respecter l'ordre déjà établie au sein de Panem.

— Mademoiselle Moeria, je vous rappelle que nous nous appelons « Capitole » désormais et que « Panem » désigne la nation dans son ensemble.

— Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Léondor, couine-t-elle avec une furieuse envie de disparaitre sous la table.

— Bien, nous partirons du quartier Un qui sera le plus aisé jusqu'au…

— Excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'on devrait donner des noms aux quartiers, interrompt Nelson.

— Des noms ? Pour quelle raison ? s'étonne Auguste.

— Ce sera moins mélangeant avec les districts qui portent déjà des numéros.

— C'est exact. Que suggérez-vous ?

— Des noms en lien avec les navires et la marine. L'Artimon désignera le Un. Ensuite viendrons Le Gréement, Les Écoutilles, La Drisse, L'Étrave, Le Gouvernail, Le Démanilleur, Le Bastingage, Les Régates et La Grève, dit-il en se levant pour se rendre à son tour devant l'écran. Je constate que deux zones côtières et portuaires distinctes ont étaient créés. Pourquoi ?

— Nous voulons que ce type de zone reste sous contrôle des Pacificateurs pour assurer la sécurité des habitants et investir l'espace entre la Grève et le reste demanderait trop d'hommes, informe un homme en triturant ses doigts. Quant au quartier des Écoutilles, il est isolé par rapport aux lacs qui permettent une aquaculture d'eau douce et la zone d'aquaculture Marine pour l'élevage d'espèces en particulier se trouve à l'écart de la zone Navigable pour que les produits utilisés n'interfèrent pas dans la pêche « sauvage ». Par ailleurs il est le seul quartier à ne pas être isolé de la logique de classement puisque des logements plus abordables y seront construits pour attirer le plus d'aquaculteurs possible.

— Et pourquoi la Grève se situe à l'écart ? questionne le capitaine avec un air suspicieux.

Des regards gênés s'échangent. Il est impossible de dire à ce type d'homme, qui considère que face à la mer les riches et les pauvres sont égaux, qu'Auguste estime dans son classement que les pauvres doivent être mis à l'écart. Finalement un ingénieur en urbanisme donne une explication vaseuse à propos d'obligations géologiques et géographiques, comme quoi il faut s'assurer de la stabilité du terrain. Nelson fait mine d'y croire, a-t-il vraiment son mot à dire ?

La réunion se poursuit, le futur maire apprend à connaitre son district et les métiers qui y seront représentés. Il y aura des pêcheurs bien sûr, mais aussi des caréneurs, cordiers, dockers, mécaniciens et charpentiers nautiques, des ostréiculteurs, aquaculteurs, armateur, ou encore des mareyeurs. La liste est longue. Et c'est sans compter sur les commerçants qui peupleront les rues de boutiques au Gréement.

— La mairie, le palais de justice et les cellules pour les peines de courtes durées seront réunis dans un seul et unique bâtiment appelé « hôtel de justice » pour faciliter la gestion. Une annexe sera construite à la Grève et aux Écoutilles. La gare sera à l'extérieur de la zone habitable afin que les riverains ne soient pas dérangés par le passage des trains de marchandises. Une navette automatisée fera le transfert jusqu'à la ville, déclare un homme aux cheveux bleu et argent. Naturellement, il y aura un ensemble scolaire desservi par des navettes qui fonctionneront à l'énergie solaire.

— Quelles sont les obligations par rapport à l'éducation ? s'inquiète Aly Owsten, la future adjointe.

— Le Capitole offre la scolarité aux enfants âgés de cinq à dix-huit ans. Et celle-ci est obligatoire jusqu'à la majorité, ils sont notre avenir, il faut en prendre soin. philosophe Auguste en tortillant sa moustache. Le système éducatif sera adapté aux districts et un programme d'étude supérieur sera mis en place dans les années à venir afin de pallier aux besoins de docteurs, ingénieurs et autres spécialistes.

— Et il y aura un hôpital comme à Pan… au Capitole ? hésite une conseillère.

— Ce ne sera pas vraiment un hôpital, mais plutôt une maison de santé avec quelques chambres pour les cas les plus sérieux et un seul bloc opératoire car au besoin les blessés les plus graves pourront être rapatriés au Capitole. Le second hôpital se situe dans le Huit pour desservir d'autres districts, répond calmement la personne chargée des établissements de santé.

Après une heure de présentations des divers aménagements, les accords sont trouvés et les plans validés. Désormais, le compte à rebours est lancé, dans deux ans les premiers colons pourront investir les lieux.

 

**.**

**.**

_Service de colonisation du territoire, quatrième étage, un an et demi avant l'inauguration._

Solen et Gwendal Cresta se présentent à l'agent chargé de répartir les logements. Ils se sont mariés dans l'ancien monde, ils étaient architectes navals. L'homme lève la tête en les jaugeant rapidement.

— Fiche d'admission, s'il vous plait, demande-t-il en tendant la main.

Le couple tend deux cartes à puce. L'agent l'insère dans l'appareil et commence à tapoter sur son écran.

— Vos enfants sont enregistrés sous le dossier de la mère, Madame Solen Cresta. Si je me réfère aux informations données, vous avez le choix entre L'Artimon, Le Gréement et La Drisse. Voici les tarifs.

Chaque colon doit verser une somme pour réserver une construction. Plus le quartier est riche, plus les maisons sont belles, bien équipées et aux tarifs élevés. Le couple compare les possibilités. Les maisons ont toutes l'air charmantes sur ce catalogue virtuel. Ils ont de la chance d'avoir été acceptés dans le programme avec leurs deux grands enfants. Ceux-ci suivent déjà des cours depuis quatre mois pour être utiles au district.

— Nous prenons ce modèle ci, Monsieur. déclare Gwendal.

— Le modèle avec trois chambres au quartier du Gréement, le versement est immédiat et sans possibilité de mensualité.

— Parfait, et qu'en sera-t-il de nos comptes bancaires ? Le mode de paiement sera électronique ? s'inquiète-t-il.

— Dans les districts vous aurez un mode de paiement en espèce pour les petites sommes et de l'électronique pour les achats plus importants. Le service bancaire se présentera sous forme d'annexe de la banque Capitolienne.

Avant ce que l'on a appelé « la fin du monde », la monnaie physique n'existait plus. Tout était électronique, numérique. Les banques se sont réunies en une seule institution mondiale. Il suffisait de présenter sa carte pour savoir en temps réel les disponibilités, les crédits en cours et réaliser des paiements. Panem a conservé ce système grâce à des bases de données encore disponibles. C'est ainsi que l'économie a pu survivre à l'anéantissement d'un monde dont l'Homme n'a que trop abusé. Le retour à un moyen de paiement en espèce est une véritable révolution, sans doute la nouvelle capitale veut-elle revenir à des choses plus traditionnelles.

Le couple sourit, ils recommencent à zéro et ils pourront retrouver leur vie en bord de mer.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Au centre de formation pour proches des sélectionnés, quatrième étage, un an avant l'inauguration._

Il y a des soupirs de lassitude, des murmures enthousiastes et quelques inquiétudes. Ici, les gens ne sont pas là par choix ou par connaissance mais tout simplement car leurs proches ont été sélectionnés pour vivre au Quatre. Comme chacun doit être utile à la communauté, ils ont l'obligation de se reconvertir professionnellement.

— Et toi, tu avais demandé quoi comme mutation ? souffle une rousse.

— Le Un ! J'étais une excellente couturière. Et en second choix j'avais mis le Huit mais il avait l'air un peu moins prestigieux. Finalement Arewn a été sélectionné au Quatre. Il est caréneur, explique Caly.

— Le Un a eu beaucoup de demandes. En même temps, qui ne voudrait pas travailler dans le luxe ? rit-elle.

— Songeons aux colons du Deux qui ont investi les lieux depuis un mois ! Le reportage donnait une image sympathique.

— Oui ! J'ai adoré ces petits villages à flanc de montagne. Le Cinq est déjà en fonctionnement depuis deux mois, mais je n'ai pas accroché à tous ces champs de panneaux solaires !

— Il me semble que les prochains à ouvrir seront le Neuf et le Dix, déclare Caly en griffonnant les explications de l'instructeur.

— C'est vrai qu'avec l'ouverture de tous les districts, la petite production du Capitole ne suffira plus à nourrir tout le monde !

— C'est pour ça que le Cinq a ouvert le premier, la centrale de la ville ne suffisait plus. Le Treize devrait ouvrir en même temps mais il me semble qu'ils ont pris du retard dans les travaux.

— Mais c'est quand même le Capitole qui gère l'approvisionnement en eau. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les sources alentours, ça aurait été stupide de délocaliser, consent Caly.

L'instructeur leur lance un regard noir pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Elles sont plus bruyantes que les jeunes adultes de la salle. Les deux s'observent et pouffent de rire ensemble. Elles sont du même quartier, c'est une belle amitié qui commence. À Panem, la vie est tellement plus belle que dans l'ancien monde. Loin de la guerre et des épidémies, chacun retrouve une un optimisme presque enfantin.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Sur le chantier du district Quatre, six mois avant l'inauguration._

La pierre claire du district Deux arrive en masse. Les colons de cette immense carrière sont d'une efficacité redoutable. Les ouvriers brûlent sous le soleil, la sueur coule dans leurs yeux et les irritent avec moins de pitié que les Pacificateurs qui surveillent la bonne cadence de travail. Il n'est pas question de ralentir ou de prendre un quelconque retard.

Le quartier de La Grève est achevé. Il est conçu de bâtisses en pierre, mais aussi de maisons en bois aux moindres coûts qui n'ont même pas d'installation pour l'eau courante.

— Il serait temps que le Sept ouvre ! ronchonne un chef de chantier. Sinon avec quoi mes ouvriers vont faire de la charpente ? Avec les trois bouts de bois qu'envoient le Capitole ?

— Le Sept n'est pas prêt à ouvrir. S'il faut, abattez des arbres en dehors de la zone, rétorque le Pacificateur en charge de la gestion du chantier.

— Super, je vais transformer mes maçons en bûcherons, v'là autre chose ! grogne l'homme en quittant la tente du Pacificateur.

Les complications apparaissent au fil des jours, il n'est pas facile de bâtir une nation sur le néant. Le chef de chantier observe l'horizon. En son for intérieur, il sait qu'il n'y a pas que les fondations des maisons qui sont sableuses. Il prend une poignée qu'il laisse s'égrainer entre ses doigts. Le vent emporte les grains, témoins de l'histoire du monde. Les vagues se fracassent à ses pieds. Depuis qu'il est ici, il se demande ce que doit ressentir l'océan à laisser inlassablement une part de lui-même mourir sur une plage ou contre une falaise. L'écume mousse paresseusement sur ses orteils couverts de cloques à force d'être prisonnier des lourdes chaussures de sécurité.

Le jour décline, il se lèvera bientôt sur un nouveau pays. Mais il n'en fera pas parti. Tout a changé si vite. À cinquante ans, il a connu la fin d'un monde dans l'obscurité, la maladie, la faim et la guerre. Chaque jour était une lutte pour la survie. Puis un jour, il s'est retrouvé dans ce camp de survivants. Chacun avait les traits marqués par les épreuves. Les larmes avaient tracé des sillons dans les joues creuses et avides d'une nourriture en manque.

Peu à peu, chacun s'était relevé, mais pas lui. Voilà une vingtaine d'années qu'il naviguait dans une sombre mélancolie peuplée des fantômes de ceux qui avait été sa famille, son foyer. Son existence. Las, il se levait chaque matin en sentant les draps glacés à ses côtés. Son épouse n'était plus là.

Il pensait que l'aide à la construction des districts lui ferait sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais ce n'était qu'une brève illusion. Alors le voilà en train de monter au sommet d'une falaise. Les gravillons s'enfoncent dans sa voute plantaire, à quoi bon continuer de survivre si c'est pour ne plus jamais connaitre le bonheur ?

Le vent fouette son visage et fait briller de larmes ses yeux gris ternes. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aime, mais la possibilité qu'elle parte avant lui était trop absurde. Alors chaque jour, il remettait cela au lendemain. Il remettait cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il s'approche du bord, la nausée lui tord l'estomac. Un vertige lui donne envie de reculer. Alors il tourne le dos à l'océan. Il inspire, observe le ciel et écarte les bras.

— J'arrive… Je ne serai pas long, c'est promis, souffle-t-il avant de se laisser tomber.

La chute lui parait interminable, son cœur bat si fort qu'il finit par se figer en répandant une douleur intense dans la poitrine de l'homme. Son corps heurte les rochers balayés par les lames salées. Jamais il n'oubliera cette dernière lumière avant la nuit éternelle.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Ultime réunion de préparation des futurs maires, deux mois avant l'inauguration._

Le pas lourd du capitaine Carlsen résonne dans les couloirs du palais présidentiel. Il sera encore le dernier arrivé. Il aimerait aller vite, mais l'amputation qu'il a subi en pleine mer a mal tournée et aujourd'hui il se retrouve aussi boiteux que les pirates de l'ancien monde. Il pousse la porte d'une salle de réunion, ils sont cinq futurs maires à l'observer. Le Quatre et le Huit seront les derniers districts à être mis en fonction.

Il s'installe sur un siège de cuir orné du chiffre quatre. Il écoute attentivement les consignes données par Auguste Léondor. Des lois ont été établies pour chaque district afin de faire régner la justice et le partage équitable des ressources. La peine de mort est en vigueur, mais chacun se demande si elle sera utile. Depuis la naissance de Panem, les gens ont lentement délaissés leurs instincts de survie pour s'orienter vers un fantastique élan solidaire. Chacun a compris que ce genre de situation ne s'affronte pas seul.

Jour après jour, Nelson comprend à quel point son rôle est important. Il sera un véritable lien entre le Capitole et les habitants du district. Après des années à vivre ensemble, être séparés sur un territoire aussi grand peut créer des troubles psychologiques, des mal-êtres voir des excès de tendances suicidaires. Mais le capitaine fera tout pour qu'il fasse bon vivre sur les bords de l'Océan.

— Hum, j'aimerais parler de la pollution, déclare Sydney O'Neil.

La maire du Huit est incroyablement petite. Mais elle ne manque pas de caractère et elle sait se montrer piquante quand il le faut.

— Nous verrons cela lors de votre bilan de district. Les autres districts ne sont pas autant concernés que vous, répond Auguste en rassemblant nerveusement ses papiers.

Le capitaine s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, depuis la disparition du pétrole, les scientifiques ont trouvé un substitut qui respecte l'environnement. Il n'a pas à se soucier de ce genre de détail. Il sourit, il a hâte que sa nouvelle vie commence.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Premier arrivage de vivres au district Quatre, veille de l'inauguration._

Un Pacificateur surveille les gros bras qui déchargent les marchandises. Sifflet à la bouche, il donne des ordres sur une simple expiration. Chaque matière première a été soigneusement comptée, il ne doit pas en avoir trop ni pas assez. Les districts producteurs commencent tout juste à stabiliser leurs productions, ils ne doivent pas être sollicités à l'excès. Chacun devra faire des sacrifices pour permettre à la nation de grandir sur des fondations solides.

Les boutiques se remplissent, les étales débordent de marchandises. Malgré les petites restrictions, on veut donner une image d'abondance pour rassurer les colons qui arriveront dès le lendemain. Les commerçants devraient se plaire dans les échoppes, il faut dire que ces établissements coûtent plus cher que certaines maisons. Ceci s'explique par la rentabilité qu'elles sont censées apporter à leurs propriétaires.

Les fruits du Onze sont beaux, la viande du Dix est saignante à souhait et la farine du Neuf n'attend que l'arrivée du boulanger. La rue est joyeusement animée par le ballet des livreurs d'un jour. Demain des gens viendront se promener ici, récupérer le panier de provision offert gracieusement par le Capitole et découvrir les beaux produits de Panem. La pêche est l'un des derniers secteurs à entrer en service puisque le substitut de poisson a pallié le manque, ce n'était donc pas la priorité.

Tout est en place, la vie est prête à venir poser ses bagages dans ce petit coin de paradis.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Premier voyage en train pour les colons, jour J._

Gwendal Cresta pianote nerveusement sur l'acajou de son accoudoir. Il regarde le paysage défiler à une allure folle, voilà qu'il quitte sa maison de vingt ans avec femme et enfants pour se lancer dans une aventure qui ne connaitra peut-être pas de lendemain. Il pose un œil stressé sur son fils de vingt ans qui a été embrigadé sur un navire de pêche. Sa fille de dix-huit ans se destine au conditionnement des poissons en partance pour le centre de répartition situé à proximité du Capitole.

Les traits sont tirés, tendus, les mâchoires se crispent, ils ont tous une raison de douter. La plupart se souviennent de leur exode, d'une fuite d'un monde dévasté pour ce petit cocon appelé Panem. À bord de ce train, ils ont le sentiment de revivre ce voyage périlleux durant lequel certain ont perdu des proches. Des larmes roulent sur les joues, le traumatisme est profond.

Un vieil homme, armateur, se souvient de la fin tragique de sa femme. Un groupe d'indépendantistes les ont surpris sur leur territoire alors qu'ils essayaient de rallier le Québec aux Rocheuses. Il avait suffi d'une balle pour lui enlever la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde.

Des histoires aussi tragiques, le train en compte des centaines. Voire même des milliers.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Dans la maison des Cresta, quartier du Gréement, jour J._

Une odeur de peinture fraiche chatouille les narines de Solen alors qu'elle déballe ses quelques cartons. Son cœur se serre quand elle constate que toute sa vie ne tient que dans deux boites frappée du sceau capitolien. Elle prend une grande inspiration et sort une à une ses affaires. Il y a de tout. Des vêtements, quelques livres, un bracelet. Elle se souvient de la maison qu'elle avait achetée avec son mari avant la fin.

Les médias tournaient en boucle sur les catastrophes qui frappaient le monde et achevaient de décimer une population déjà réduite. Mais elle était optimiste. C'était idiot, le monde ne pouvait pas cesser de tourner. Pourtant, la voici obligée de vivre dans une colonie pour refaire sa vie. Au dernier recensement, ils n'étaient qu'un million et demi d'habitants. Ce n'est même pas la population de la ville où elle vivait.

Des peuples entiers ont été exterminés, on ne trouve plus un seul australien, les africains se sont fait rares, ceux qui ont encore le mieux survécu, ce sont les américains. Une larme roule sur sa joue quand elle repense à l'avenir qu'elle s'était promis.

Mais tout ça, c'est du passé.

À présent, elle doit tout recommencer. Repartir à zéro, vivre une nouvelle vie à quarante-cinq ans. Ses enfants sont grands, sa jeunesse est derrière elle. Elle va les voir quitter la maison, se marier, vivre. Et elle ? Elle vieillira face à l'océan dans un simulacre de passé. Est-ce une vie ?

Elle débouche une petite bouteille de mousseux offert par le Capitole pour célébrer leur arrivée. Elle ne prend pas la peine de prendre un verre. Elle boit à grandes gorgées pour étancher sa soif d'oubli. Elle boit seulement pour sentir une chaleur rassurante l'envahir.

Elle boit pour vivre ailleurs l'espace d'un instant.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Discours d'investiture du maire, une semaine plus tard._

L'assemblée est en fête malgré les tenues encore grises et ternes qu'on leur a donné au Capitole, faute d'usines pour fabriquer des tissus plus nobles en suffisance. Mais ce besoin devrait être pallié avec l'ouverture du district Huit. La Grande Place est décorée de guirlandes de fleurs et de coquillages, la façade de l'hôtel de justice est sublime avec ses parements couleur or. Les gens attendent avec impatience l'arrivée du capitaine Carlsen.

— Maman, maman ! C'est vrai que le maire il était pirate ? trépigne un petit garçon.

— Non, mon chat. Il était dans la marine marchande mais il a perdu une jambe en mer, répond-elle en caressant les cheveux blonds de son fils.

— Ouah ! Moi aussi je veux une jambe de bois ! Comme les pirates ! s'enflamme l'enfant.

Sa mère soupire, son fils a une passion folle pour les pirates. Quand elle lui a annoncé qu'ils viendraient vivre ici, il a pu enfin apaiser le chagrin causé par la mort de son père. Meila s'est promis de refaire sa vie pour offrir à son fils un père qui serait à la hauteur de son premier mari. L'installation au district Quatre est synonyme d'espoir pour elle.

Un pas lourd et un choc régulier contre le bois de l'estrade se fait entendre. Chacun retient son souffle, le vieux loup de mer tapote le micro, derrière lui son assistante se dandine nerveusement. L'évènement est d'importance et aucune fausse note ne sera tolérée.

— Habitants du district Quatre, commence Nelson avec la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Je m'appelle Nelson Carlsen, et j'ai le bonheur d'être le maire de cet endroit sublime. Ensemble, nous allons construire une nouvelle vie. Ensemble, nous allons prendre la mer, en tirer le meilleur et vivre à nouveau dans les embruns qui nous ont tellement manqués. Fini les tentes, les rations de survie, les immeubles encore en construction. Ici, chacun à son chez soi. Ici, chacun peut vivre loin de la terreur. Ici, chacun est libre d'être lui.

Des larmes coulent, la plupart des personnes ont rêvé tous les soirs de revoir la mer.

— À présent, larguez les amarres ! conclut-il en levant les bras.

Le discours est simple, court, mais sincère. Chacun s'y est reconnu, chacun aurait pu avoir les mêmes mots. Chacun sait que le capitaine Nelson Carlsen sera un excellent dirigeant.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Première exécution publique, Février de la vingt-quatrième année._

Ce matin, il fait froid. Même exceptionnellement froid. Les habitants de la Grève sont rassemblés devant l'échafaud de l'annexe de l'hôtel de Justice. Le silence est pesant, personne n'ose parler. Il y a eu un crime. Atroce. Le premier depuis longtemps. Le premier depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de se serrer les coudes pour survivre.

Les Pacificateurs encadrent un homme à la chemise crasseuse. Ses poignets ont maigri, si bien que les lourdes menottes tombent sur ses poings décharnés. Ses dents claquent si fort que des morceaux d'émail volent en éclats. Une odeur infecte donne des hauts le cœur, Il s'est fait dessus. Sa barbe sale dissimule son visage aux traits juvéniles. Ses yeux bleus paniqués cherchent du secours, une échappatoire.

Sa fiancée baisse le regard.

Alya ne l'avait pas reconnu ce soir-là. Elle était rentrée de l'usine de conditionnement après son quart de nuit. Habituellement, Galvin l'attendait au lit, prêt à lui faire l'amour. Ils étaient jeunes fiancés, jeunes amants… Jeunes amoureux.

Mais pas cette fois. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin du salon. Ses mains pleines de sang trahissaient le drame qui venait de se produire. Elle s'était approchée doucement, elle le voyait trembler, trempé dans une flaque d'urine. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, son discours incohérent.

— Je l'ai tuée… Je l'ai tuée… soufflait-il en boucle.

— Qui ? avait demandé Alya en caressant sa joue.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était seulement mis à pleurer comme un enfant terrorisé par sa bêtise. Alya l'avait embrassé tendrement. Elle refusait de croire à ce qu'il racontait. Elle voulait le faire taire.

Trois jours plus tard, les Pacificateurs ont découvert le corps dénudé et couvert du sang coagulé maronnâtes de la petite Holly Parkers, portée disparue depuis cinq jours. Les techniques modernes dont disposent le Capitole ont permis de retrouver rapidement le coupable.

Galvin fut jugé coupable, il allait être le premier condamné à mort du district Quatre.

Depuis son échafaud, il ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu sombrer à ce point. Comment il a pu désirer le corps d'une enfant de dix ans. Comment il a pu prendre un plaisir fou à la violer et l'éviscérer.

Comment il avait pu briser sa vie.

La lecture du chef d'accusation s'achève. Il s'avance, les jambes flageolantes. Il ferme fort les yeux, une lumière dorée l'envahit. Il voit ses jeunes années, sa rencontre avec Alya, leurs fiançailles. Il se voit courir à ses côtés dans l'écume mourant sur les plages du district.

Le Pacificateur actionne la trappe. Galvin meurt par pendaison. Justice est faite.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_L'agonie du capitaine Carlsen, Mai de la trente-troisième année._

Aly tient la main du capitaine. Depuis son lit, il voit une bruine marteler les carreaux de sa chambre. C'est comme si le soleil lui-même refusait d'assister à sa fin. Ses prunelles bleu glace se pose sur sa jeune adjointe. En une décennie, il est devenu comme un père pour elle. Elle ne veut pas qu'il meurt. Elle n'est pas prête.

Dans les districts, les adjoints prennent le relais des maires et ainsi de suite. Lorsque le capitaine expirera pour la dernière fois, une lourde charge tombera sur ses frêles épaules. Elle a peur. Elle aimerait qu'il puisse vivre encore, mais son cancer a pris trop de place dans son organisme pour être combattu efficacement.

Nelson aurait pu aller au Capitole se faire soigner. Mais il refusait de quitter la mer une nouvelle fois. Il l'avait déjà abandonnée pendant vingt longues années, hors de question de recommencer.

Il exerce une pression sur la main d'Aly, il a une dernière volonté.

— Je veux mourir en mer, articule-t-il difficilement.

Elle hoche la tête, elle respectera son vœu.

Elle fait venir des hommes pour porter le vieux capitaine jusqu'à une barque. Son dernier voyage, il le fera seul. Aly retient difficilement ses larmes. Elle a encore tant à lui dire. Elle a encore tant à apprendre. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle se jette sur lui.

— Ne me laissez pas ! Pas déjà, c'est trop tôt ! sanglote-t-elle.

Les gouttes de pluie se mêlent aux larmes des habitants. C'est dur de voir partir un homme aussi grand.

— Je te fais confiance… choisis avec sagesse ton adjoint et n'abandonne pas la mer, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Jamais ! Je vous suivrai quand mon tour viendra, promet-elle.

Un Pacificateur la prend doucement par les épaules, il est temps de se séparer. Elle serre désespérément la main de son héros, mais c'est un effort vain.

La barque dérive sur les flots. Le capitaine fixe le ciel qui se dégage. Il sourit, bercé par le doux roulis des vagues dans ses derniers instants.

— Je pars tranquille, murmure-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Célébration du centenaire de la fondation du district Quatre, Juillet de la cent-vingt-deuxième année._

Au « Joyeux retour des pêcheurs », on a ouvert en grand la porte pour accueillir tous les habitants qui désirent étancher leur ivresse. En ce jour de fête c'est le Capitole qui offre la nourriture et la boisson. Chaque bar, chaque taverne, chaque tripot, chaque restaurant laisse les gens aller et venir gratuitement dans une fantastique liesse populaire.

Les habitants dansent, rient, boivent et s'embrassent sans se connaitre. Aujourd'hui, on fête le centenaire d'un district où il fait bon vivre. Seule la Grève est en retrait, peu participative. Il faut dire que là-bas, les famines ne sont pas rares. C'est à croire que deux mondes différents s'affrontent au sein d'un même univers.

La musique résonne dans les rues, les talentueux et les moins talentueux font bouger la foule, chanter les marins dans un flot de bière et de mousseux. Des batailles de fleurs éclatent un peu partout et les vêtements sont de couleurs vives, oublié le triste gris de l'inauguration.

La vie parait belle au district Quatre malgré les nuages qui s'amoncèlent à l'horizon.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Renforcement de l'isolation du district, cent-trentième année._

— Posez les fils entre les rangs de barbelés ! ordonne le chef de chantier.

Les ouvriers hochent la tête, le district va être entouré d'un nouveau grillage électrifié, c'est pour être protégé des bêtes sauvages, parait-il. Le groupe électrogène est installé, il faut électrifier la ligne en continue pour être efficace. Qui sait quelles créatures peuvent venir dévorer les braves gens ?

À la Grève, un couple observe le placard affiché le matin même devant l'annexe de l'hôtel de justice. Pithie arque un sourcil, sceptique. Elle n'a jamais entendu parler de créatures sauvages dangereuses.

— Ça sent la sardine pas fraiche cette affaire, grogne son mari.

— Et si ce n'était pas pour empêcher de sortir mais… pour empêcher d'entrer ? suggère-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle presse son bébé contre sa poitrine, à tout justes dix-huit ans la voilà maman pour la seconde fois. Heureusement, Gran ne l'a pas abandonnée lors de sa première grossesse. Ensemble, ils ont investi l'une des petites maisons en bois de la Grève, la seule dans leurs moyens.

— Tu crois que c'est vrai cette affaire de gens qui vivent en dehors de Panem ? chuchote Gran en tenant fermement la main de leur fils.

— Va savoir, ça me parait louche tout ça…

À peine ont-ils fini leur discussion que l'écran géant de l'annexe s'allume, il y a une allocution du maire. La foule se rassemble doucement sur la petite place, devant l'échafaud. Pithie grimace, elle n'aime pas cet homme. Elle lui trouve un air vicieux et fourbe. Mais ce n'est pas eux qui décident de qui mettre au pouvoir.

— Habitants du district Quatre. J'ai ici une note du Capitole nous informant que désormais, les déplacements entre districts devront être validés par un agent du Capitole qui siègera à l'hôtel de justice principal. Toute personne prise à l'extérieur des frontières sans sauf-conduit sera arrêtée et sanctionnée.

Un murmure désapprobateur parcours l'assemblée. Personne ne comprend pourquoi ce soudain cloisonnement.

— Les zones non contrôlées par le Capitole sont dangereuses, nous agissons pour votre sécurité, explique le maire face aux hués. N'oubliez pas qui vous protège ! Pensez à notre à l'avenir et à la sécurité de la population !

L'écran s'éteint, Gran prend sa femme dans ses bras. Il a la conviction qu'à présent, tout sera différent.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Réunion des représentants de quartiers, Juin de la cent-trente-sixième année._

Le maire Constantine n'a pas oublié la colère des habitants lors du renforcement du cloisonnement. Les condamnations se sont multipliées pour franchissement de la frontière. Au début, ce n'était que des rappels à l'ordre. Puis ces simples réprimandes orales sont devenues des coups de fouet en place publique, et hier un homme a été pendu sur ordre du chef des Pacificateurs.

Étrangement, la plupart des châtiments ont lieu à la Grève, ce sont eux la mauvaise graine, une herbe folle qui détruit un sublime jardin. Monsieur Constantine serre le poing, il les déteste. Ce ne sont que des enragés, insatisfaits et révoltés. De la canaille.

— Répondez ! s'insurge Orwin Halsey, représentant de la Grève.

Ses yeux bleu marine pétillent de colère, il ne supporte pas l'injustice. Une colère qui coule dans ses veines et qui se transmettra à sa descendance.

— Ce sont de simples pannes, Monsieur Halsey ! réplique le maire.

— Déjà que la moitié des maisons de la Grève ne sont pas équipées d'électricité ni d'eau courante, vous voudriez que nous subissions des coupures fréquentes ?

— Les districts se sont beaucoup agrandis, le Cinq et le Treize doivent s'adapter à la demande grandissante ! crache Constantine.

— Les habitants de l'Artimon ne se plaignent pas, glousse une grosse femme en prenant des petits gâteaux dans une coupelle.

— Vous avez eu des coupures au moins ? vocifère Malvin Odair, représentant du Bastingage.

— Oui, hier soir nous avons eu une coupure terrible d'une demi-heure, réplique-t-elle.

— Nous on les compte en heures les temps de coupure ! s'insurge Orwin.

— Vous n'aviez qu'à vivre à l'Artimon, raisonne la représentante en haussant les épaules.

Malvin retient son ami par le bras. Il y a un écart de classe manifeste dans ce district. Le maire se frotte les tempes, il aimerait pouvoir se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ces maudits « grévistes ». Il a le pressentiment qu'ils finiront par mener le district à sa perte.

— Je vais envoyer un message au Capitole, finit par consentir le maire en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Comme il dit toujours, promesse rend les enfants joyeux. Ainsi, il évite une autre crise de la Grève.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Premiers affrontement entre les habitants de la Grève et le reste du district, cent-cinquante-cinquième année._

Au matin, il y a du sang qui ruisselle paresseusement entre les dalles des rues. Des gémissements de blessés. L'odeur d'incendies qui se meurent dans l'aurore. Une petite fille ouvre timidement ses rideaux et observe l'horreur d'un œil enfantin. Elle habite la dernière maison du Bastingage. Celle qui donne sur la plage. Des hommes agonisent dans le sable fin, elle ne comprend pas.

_Plus tôt dans la nuit…_

Depuis plusieurs jours, la Grève est animé par une haine sans nom. Ils n'ont presque plus d'électricité, les nouvelles ne leurs parviennent que tard et des barrières ont été dressées entre eux et le reste du district. Ils se sentent comme des chiens jetés dans un chenil bien à l'écart pour que personne ne les entendent aboyer. Mais ça ne peut plus durer.

Les regards se croisent, s'entendent, se comprennent. C'est la même flamme qui les anime. Ensemble, ils prennent les tridents et les harpons, décidés à en découdre avec les bourgeois qui se vautrent dans la richesse. L'adjoint du chef des pacificateurs est égorgé dans son sommeil.

— On te saigne, sale porc ! Comme toi tu nous saignes au fouet, crache un homme en lacérant le corps déjà sans vie du Pacificateur.

Sans leurs uniformes, ils sont loin d'être invulnérables.

Ces premières taches pourpres créent une excitation incroyable. Ils veulent du sang. Ils veulent du feu. Ils veulent une _révolte_ ! Trop longtemps on les a fait taire, mais ça c'est du passé. Maintenant, ils vont se lever et faire entendre leur voix à l'unisson.

— AUX ARMES ! hurle le leader en levant le poing devant l'armurerie des Pacificateurs.

Les gens se bousculent, certains meurent étouffés par piétinements. Hommes, femmes, tous prennent les pistolets et les baïonnettes pour régler leurs comptes aux sales riches du centre.

Des incendies se déclarent, les riches demeures brûlent et les familles sont massacrées de sang-froid. Mais le centre ne tarde pas à répliquer, le Bastingage est pris en tenaille, divisé entre deux camps. Il devrait soutenir les pauvres, mais il fait partie de la partie avantagée aussi.

Les hurlements sont terribles, les bruits de sucions de lames se plantant dans les chairs animent une nébuleuse percée par les coups de feu.

Les hovercrafts interviennent, un flot de Pacificateurs se déverse sur le district en pleine guerre civile. Les arrestations se multiplient, les agonisant sont laissés sur place, seul les blessés les moins graves sont pris en charge.

Une page vient de tourner. Les jours obscurs ont déjà commencé.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Assassinat du maire opposé à la Grève, Avril de la cent-soixantième année._

Voilà trente ans qu'Adonis Constanstine règne sur le district Quatre. C'est un mandat sans partage, son adjoint n'étant autre que son propre fils. Il n'y a que sa propre chair qui soit digne de lui succéder.

Il est cruel. Si bien qu'on l'appelle « le sanguinaire ». Depuis la nuit de massacre qui a eu lieu il y a cinq ans, il tient son peuple par la peur. Les exécutions sont fréquentes et toujours impressionnantes. On ne gouverne pas en étant aimé, mais en étant redouté. Cependant, ses frasques ont décimé une partie de la population, si bien que le Capitole a dû mobiliser de nouveaux volontaires pour vivre au Quatre.

Mais sa folie va prendre fin. Ce soir, Constantine rejoindra les fonds de l'océan.

C'est un acte fou. Un acte kamikaze. Un suicide. Mais Tanaïs est prête. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle est déterminée. Son père. Sa mère. Son frère. Tous sont morts à l'échafaud pour l'exemple. Et elle ? Pourquoi on ne l'a pas envoyée à la potence aussi ? Pourquoi on l'a laissée survivre seule ? Chaque jour est devenu une agonie, elle est fatiguée de vivre. Déjà.

Elle ramène ses jambes maigres contre sa poitrine presque inexistante. Les vagues viennent lui chatouiller les orteils. Le vent fait voler ses longues boucles noires.

C'est la dernière fois.

Demain, elle sera morte. Ce soir, elle sera une légende.

Elle ferme les yeux, effleure du bout des doigts l'arme que lui ont confié les hommes. Personne ne la croit capable. C'est bien pour ça qu'un autre est prêt à tirer. Mais elle le fera. Elle n'est pas faible. Elle n'est pas lâche. Elle est _déterminée_.

Elle se prépare à la mort depuis plusieurs jours. Elle sait qu'elle ne rêvera plus. Elle sait qu'après, il n'y a que la nuit. Elle sait que ça ne les ramènera pas. Mais ça les vengera.

Le métal est froid. La détente lui résiste. Mais elle s'est entrainée. Elle peut le faire. Lentement, elle se lève. Le poing sur le cœur elle fait ses adieux à la vie. Il est l'heure. Il est temps.

Elle marche le long du chemin qui mène au centre, il lui a suffi d'enjamber les barrières ridicules qui se dressaient sur sa route. Plus rien ne l'arrêtera. Elle s'avance sur la Grande Place. Le maire a une chose importante à annoncer. Une mesure. Mais il n'aura pas le temps.

Il monte sur scène, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Tanaïs sort l'arme de sous sa veste. Sa main tremble. Sans même s'en apercevoir, son cerveau lui a ordonné d'appuyer.

Un coup de feu.

Un mort.

Une immobilisation.

Une exécution.

Elle est partie vite. Elle est partie tranquille. Elle est une légende.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Prise de contact entre le district Trois et la Grève, Août de la cent-soixante-quinzième année._

Nébu tremble comme une feuille. On lui pose une couverture rêche sur les épaules. Ses mains se crispent autour de la tasse métallique qui contient un bouillon maigre. Elle a les dents qui claquent. Le souffle encore haletant de sa folle course pour échapper aux traqueurs du Capitole, elle explique sa venue ici. Les Grévistes intrigués l'écoutent.

— Avec l'Treize, on a un plan… On est en train de rallier tout l'monde. Y'a déjà l'Huit et l' Douze qui marchent avec nous. L'Onze va suivre. On peut l'battre. On peut retrouver l'égalité.

— Mais comment ? On est totalement dépendant ! Nous on peut pas vivre qu'avec du poisson, râle un homme barbu.

— Mais si on s'unit, si on se soude, tous contre le Capitole… Après tout ils fournissent quoi eux ? Rien ! Regardez, vous avez même pas l'eau courante ! Même dans les camps de survie on était mieux, peste-t-elle en sirotant bruyamment son breuvage.

— Mais faut que les autres ils suivent !

— Ils suivront, tu crois que l'Cinq il aime vivre au milieu des centrales ? Parait qu'au Huit c'est tellement pollué que l'gens sont tous malades ! On respire p'us là-bas ! s'emballe Nébu en faisant tomber sa soupe.

Il y a des hochements de tête. Ils peuvent lutter. Après tout ils nourrissent les porcs du Capitole. La lampe tempête vacille, elle est bientôt à court d'huile. Même ça c'est devenu trop cher. Les prix ont flambés, il n'y a que les riches qui peuvent tout se permettre.

Dans le noir la haine grandit, la peur s'accroit et l'adrénaline explose.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Complot des poissons, dans les années cent-quatre-vingt._

Il a d'abord fallu réfléchir à une action que l'on pouvait mener discrètement. Il ne faut pas oublier que le Quatre est divisé. D'ailleurs, le maire actuel s'insurge des rebelles alors qu'une partie de son propre district empoisonne lentement les habitants du Capitole.

Dans les hangars, les préparatrices Grévistes et quelques alliés du centre mêlent un poison lent à la préparation de conservation dans laquelle on fait tremper les poissons avant l'expédition. Depuis toujours, le Capitole a ses propres cuves de préparation pour ne pas mélanger sa commande à celle destinée à la répartition dans les districts.

Ils doivent leur laisser les plus belles prises et, ironie du sort, le Quatre doit garder les morceaux les plus laids. Mais aujourd'hui la répartition les arrange. Qui soupçonnerait le Quatre ? Le fidèle et brave district qui a toujours sagement obéis.

Mais comme dans toutes les guerres, il y a des gens prêts à retourner leurs vestes pour un avancement ou de l'argent. Aujourd'hui, les Pacificateurs débarquent à l'entrepôt, le cauchemar commence.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Établissement de la Grève comme châtiment, Mars de la deux-centième année._

Sur les ponts, les Pacificateurs recherchent les derniers fuyards. Ils ont une liste. Ils savent. Les gens sont emmenés sans ménagement dans une prison éphémère. Elle n'est pas prévue pour durer, on en sort mort, muet ou marqué. Les gens sont entassés dans des cellules de fortunes au sol couvert par les déjections et l'urine. Des animaux.

Des enfants pleurent, d'autres sont marqués par les tortures qu'ils ont subies pour avouer des noms. Les mâchoires sont souvent fracturées, des doigts manques et des yeux sont crevés. Personne n'y échappe. Une gamine de sept ans revient avec une main tranchée, elle ne voulait pas vendre ses parents et sa grande sœur.

Ils ont peur. Ils savent qu'ils seront séparés. Alors ils prennent des bouts de tissus et commencent à faire des nœuds plats qu'ils passent aux poignets des uns et des autres. Ce sera le signe que même loin, même morts, ils sont liés. Le symbole est fort, on peut brimer les corps mais pas l'espoir.

Tous sont prisonniers des barreaux mais ils sont libres dans leurs têtes.

Ils sont appelés un par un. Certains sont tués devant les cellules pour entretenir le climat d'angoisse, d'autres sont attachés à une chaise, un écarteur placé dans la bouche. Ils ont le temps de voir venir la cisaille impressionnante. Ils ont le temps de se voir être transformé en muet.

D'autre sont trainés près d'une étrange machine, les cheveux sont coupés à la hâte pour dégager le cou. Un tatouage en forme de poisson est appliqué. Une marque de criminel. C'est douloureux. Ça brûle. Désormais, ils ne pourront plus sortir de la Grève, ils seront contraints au mariage entre eux. Plus jamais ils ne se mêleront aux autres.

La Grève vient d'être proclamée châtiment des rebelles du Quatre. Désormais, les marqués vivront cloisonnés dans ce bas quartier sans eau courante, sans électricité, sans accès aux soins. Ils devront se nourrir des denrées invendables dans le reste du district, pêcher sur des rafiots et seront soumis à une justice plus sévère.

Les condamnés écoutent le jugement devant l'estrade, tenus à genoux, mains dans le dos. Les Pacificateurs sont en joue sur eux, prêts à tirer. Mais personne ne bouge.

Ils sont brisés. Chacun est en deuil, chacun pleure un proche.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Signature du traité de la Trahison, Octobre de la deux-cent-troisième année._

Tout se passe dans une grande salle de réunion. Amber Dawn sourit. Elle ne doute de rien. Elle a trouvé le châtiment parfait. Elle est influente malgré son jeune âge. Le président Marakath l'écoute. Il la suit dans ses idées, il a confiance qu'elle sait ce qu'il faut pour Panem. Et lui est bien trop fatigué pour songer à tout ça. Il est fracassé par la rébellion qu'il a dû dompter, ruiné par la colère d'un peuple, meurtri par la peur d'un système qui s'effondre.

Mais Amber est là. Tel un pilier et elle le porte à bout de bras, à bout d'idées.

Les douze maires sont présents. Le grand absent est le maire du Treize, tué lors du bombardement de son district. Et c'est ainsi que la réunion commence.

— Le district Treize n'existe plus, déclare le président.

Un silence de mort pèse sur l'assemblée, ils l'ont fait. Ils ont anéanti tout un district. Les visages sont fermés, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus terrible qu'ils vont entendre.

Les mines se décomposent. C'est trop horrible pour être vrai. Trop fou. Trop cruel. Pourtant, ils viennent de signer le traité. Ils viennent de condamner des enfants à payer pour leurs erreurs. Ils viennent de détruire l'espoir que les jours pourront être meilleurs.

Où est passé l'utopie rêvée par Roman Knighton ?

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Première Moisson des Hunger Games, Septembre de la deux-cent-cinquième année._

L'ambiance est pesante. Le maire triture ses mains. Une femme du Capitole, habillée en bleu pervenche et avec une mouette empaillée dans les cheveux, se dandine sur scène. Il va falloir annoncer la chose. Le maire tapote le micro.

— Habitants du district Quatre, le président a une annonce à vous faire, déclare-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Les sourcils se froncent, d'autre s'arquent. Quelques choses ne va pas. Le président apparait à l'écran, en direct de son bureau. À ses côtés, Amber Dawn arbore un large sourire, presque rassurant.

— Habitants de Panem, deux ans après la rébellion et la signature du traité de la Trahison, voici venu le temps du châtiment. Il ne peut y avoir de crime sans condamnation. Il ne peut y avoir de dommage sans pardon. Ainsi, en gage d'allégeance au Capitole et pour vous souvenir que vous avez mordu la main qui vous a nourrie et sauvée, il a été décidé que chaque année les districts enverront un tribut mâle et un tribut femelle âgés de douze à dix-huit ans dans les Jeux de la Faim, annonce le président d'une voix tonitruante.

Les yeux s'écarquillent. Les gens ont peur de comprendre. Le maire est au bord de la crise cardiaque.

— Ils seront envoyés dans une arène et devront combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul survivant, termine le président sur un ton atrocement calme.

Tellement calme qu'il faut plusieurs minutes à la foule pour réaliser ce qu'il se passe. C'est ridicule. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre une telle décision. Certains s'agitent mais rapidement les Pacificateurs maitrisent la foule.

L'hôtesse s'avance. Sereine. Elle se dit que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

— Bienvenue à cette première Moisson ! Je vais tirer au sort nos deux fiers représentants du district Quatre. C'est excitant, n'est-ce pas ? couine-t-elle en s'approchant d'une boule en verre à sa droite. Nous commençons par les dames… Et l'heureuse élue est Cham Oléane ! entonne-t-elle joyeusement.

La nommée relève la tête. Dans le rang des dix-huit ans, elle est la plus petite. Que doit-elle faire ? Elle lance des regards perdus autour d'elle, la vue brouillée par sa myopie.

— Allez, approche ! Viens sur scène, invite l'hôtesse en cherchant dans la foule qui peut être l'élue.

Des Pacificateurs l'identifient et l'escortent jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle tremble un peu, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer. Cette histoire de Jeux est bien trop absurde.

— Bien ! Passons aux garçons à présent. Alors qui va représenter le district ? chantonne-t-elle en dépliant lentement un papier. Biric Kilawin !

Un grognement se fait entendre dans le rang des seize ans. Un garçon à la gueule cassée en sort. Une cicatrice court le long de sa mâchoire déformée. Il monte sur la scène d'un pas lent.

Les deux tributs sont marqués du poisson. Hasard ou châtiment suprême ?

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Les premiers carrières du district Quatre, deux-cent-vingtième année._

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Ce n'était pas absurde. Les Jeux ont déjà fait près d'une centaine de victimes. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul vainqueur au Quatre. Un garçon bien bâti de dix-huit ans qui manie le harpon comme personne. Il s'était préparé en secret. Il avait peur d'être moissonné. Lorsqu'il a révélé qu'il s'entrainait pour augmenter ses chances de rentrer en vie, un nouveau mouvement est né.

Les carrières.

Ainsi, des enfants ont commencé à s'entrainer en autodidactes après l'école et à laisser la pêche au trident les muscler pour se préparer à affronter les Hunger Games. Certains y ont vu là une perspective de marché intéressante. Des pêcheurs se sont proclamés entraineurs et ont bâti une fortune avec des petits ateliers bien loin du professionnalisme des centre d'Entraînement des districts Un et Deux.

Il est toujours bon de tirer un aspect positif des pires situations. Du moins, c'est ce que pense Brans, un entraîneur qui vient de se payer une maison à l'Artimon.

 

 

**.**

**.**

_Les vainqueurs du district Quatre._

Carrière ou pas, nombreux ont été les vainqueurs du district Quatre.

Parmi eux, l'histoire en retiendra quelques-uns :

Mags, gagnante des douzièmes Hunger Games. Une femme merveilleuse, courageuse et qui a un sens profond du sacrifice.

Lyall Seymour, gagnant des trentièmes Jeux et mentor d'Eta, la sœur de Lateefah.

Lateefah Galloway. Gagnante des quarante-neuvièmes Hunger Games, déterminée à vaincre après la mort stupide de sa sœur dans les trente-cinquièmes Jeux.

Dans sa chambre, Finnick a les yeux grands ouverts. Il rêve de la gloire. Il en a parlé avec Annie. Il sait qu'il peut gagner. Il y croit. Demain il va se porter volontaire pour les soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games et revenir victorieux.

Finnick ignore encore qu'en montant sur cette estrade, il va sceller son sort et celui d'Annie.

Il ignore encore qu'il va déclencher un funeste compte à rebours.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Découvrez la suite dans Delirium : Initium.


End file.
